User blog:Misry6/Pure Evil Proposal: D-Stroy
Finally, after a year has passed, it's time to discuss D-Stroy, one of my long-awaited candidates, especially since it's now in the post blogs where everyone can see Pure Evil proposals in the red box, and the PE rules have tightened up. After everything he's done, he's definitely a Hate Sink, but does he do enough to become Pure Evil? Let's go over the details. Original proposal: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867095 (I apologize, NerdWithAKeyboard, about that comment. I probably deserved for D-Stroy to be downvoted that time because of it.) What's the Work? Dinotrux is a family friendly, science-fiction, CGI, and TV show franchise, based off of the books by Chris Gall. (The show is a Netflix original made by DreamWorks, so you'll be able to watch it there.) The main character of the show is Ty Rux, who seeks to build a strong community in the Crater with the support of other Dinotrux. However, he has to face the franchise's Big Bad, D-Structs, to keep the community safe in the Crater, but then he has to face D-Stroy as well, the latter character making his debut in Dinotrux: Supercharged. Who is the Candidate? D-Stroy is the Bigger Bad of the Dinotrux franchise. He intends to work with D-Structs so that they can take over the Crater together, but Ty Rux and his gang try to stop them, so the two brothers try to kill them in horrible ways. However, D-Stroy has bigger plans. What has he Done? D-Stroy once worked together with D-Structs to harm and abuse other Dinotrux, including a trio of Hydrogons. However, during their battle with the Hydrogons, D-Structs betrayed his brother and left him for dead, resulting in D-Stroy losing part of his right horn in the process. Despite the brothers' departure, D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy's hideout was. In the titular episode of the same name, called "D-Stroy", D-Structs has his henchman, Skrap-It, to go to D-Stroy's hideout after he is immobilized by Scraptors. However, D-Stroy chases Skrap-It back to his younger brother. When they meet each other again, D-Structs and D-Stroy discuss their backstory of the former leaving the latter behind and them departing back to their own ways. After the discussion, D-Stroy tries to manipulate D-Structs into helping him. D-Structs rejects the offer at first, but reluctantly agrees to help D-Stroy, where they fight off the Scraptors and trap them in their own home. After that, D-Stroy later stalks D-Structs and Skrap-It, where he comes up with an evil plan to kill Ty and his gang once and for all. In the 7th episode of Season 2 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, called "Bad Build", D-Stroy and D-Structs find the same mother Dreadtrux (a mix between a Dreadnoughtus and a giant vehicle) the latter (and Ty's gang) encountered before. They proceed to abuse her until she learns to follow their orders, turning her into a deadly creature against her own will. When D-Stroy starts to use the Dreadtrux to terrorize the Crater, D-Structs starts to come up with a plan. with D-Stroy testing his intelligence in said plan, where D-Structs says to wait and wreck Ty's builds and leave so they'll be forced to redo their builds with purple ore, which is what the Dreadtrux eats, and then release the Dreadtrux onto the Crater, which would destroy much of Ty's builds in the Crater so the two brothers can take over. Their plan goes as expected, as the Dreadtrux destroys much of the builds while D-Structs and D-Stroy try to kill Ty and his gang (D-Stroy's tail grinders come very close to gouging out Ty's eye). Witnessing the Dreadtrux turning the Crater into a wasteland and D-Structs and D-Stroy overpowering his friends, Ty and his friend, Revvit, has the gang retreat to a secret forest that their ally, Xee, knows about, and build a renegade base there. It turns out D-Stroy wants more than ruling the Crater, as evidenced by his quote, “The Crater is just the beginning.” In Season 3 of Dinotrux: Supercharged, D-Structs and D-Stroy become horrible tyrants ruling over the Crater, having enslaved everyone around them and even condemning the entire population of the Crater to mass starvation to force them to agree to help him defeat Ty and his gang. They also continually abuse the mother Dreadtrux, and even attempt murder on Ty and his gang several times. However, this is because D-Structs has been pressured by D-Stroy into working with him. Eventually, the D-Bros are finally defeated when the residents of the Crater are no longer afraid of them, and form a mob, returning to help Ty because he helped them. During the ensuing riot, D-Stroy betrays D-Structs by mockingly telling him that all of this is his fault, and that he's always been weak. Because of this, D-Structs, fed up with D-Stroy, tells the mob that the latter is all theirs, and they fight D-Stroy all the way to the tunnel the mother Dreadtrux, who is now on Ty's side, carved out for him and his friends to go back to the Crater, and the mob causes the entrance of the tunnel to collapse. It's possible that D-Stroy was killed by the mother Dreadtrux he had abused, as it would be a well-deserved punishment for his actions. Freudian Excuse The closest thing he has to a Freudian Excuse is that D-Structs left him to be beaten up by the Hydrodons, but this does not justify anything as D-Stroy was evil even before then, and it certainly doesn't justify starving an entire population just to force them to turn against the hero. Because of that, there can be absolutely no sympathy for this character. D-Stroy has no mitigating factors nor freudian excuses, as he is just plain horrible. In fact, he himself didn’t show any sympathy. Mitigating Factors None. D-Stroy is just using his allies simply to get what he wants. He has no redeeming nor altruistic qualities whatsoever, as he never showed sympathy, love, nor remorse. While it may seem he is genuinely nice to D-Structs, he's just using him for his own personal gain (there's at least a couple scenes where he's stalking D-Structs, and he eventually betrays him by calling him weak), and as D-Structs predicted to Skrap-It, “Don’t be a fool. He will betray me when he can.” (He was talking about D-Stroy at the time.) Aside from that, D-Structs seems to start becoming more genuinely nice to Skrap-It, as during his final appearance, he lets him ride on his tread. Heinous Standard D-Stroy crosses the heinous standards overall, and this has to do with the starvation of the Crater's community and the abusive treatment of the mother Dreadtrux. In my original proposal, my argument for D-Stroy being Pure Evil was because he progressively gets worse and worse throughout his appearances, but, as I eventually found out, it's pretty generic for a villain to get worse and worse. However, there are things I failed to mention about him during my previous proposal. *In the episode "Renegades", D-Stroy didn't just simply starve any residents who would oppose him and D-Structs. He used a famine to starve the entire community to force them to turn against Ty Rux and his gang, forcing them to give up their ore, which is all they can eat. It's a petty case considering that there were other ways he could've turned the community against Ty. This act is heinous enough for a lighthearted show that is rated TV-Y7-FV, as it's rare for that type of media. *In the episode "Lil Dread", it's revealed that D-Stroy is very aware that the Dreadtrux he and D-Structs are abusing has a mother. This is proven in a scene in said episode when D-Stroy asks D-Structs if the baby Dreadtrux that Ton-Ton adopted, Lil' Dread, is from the same egg as the one from the Dreadtrux they are abusing. However, D-Structs reveals that because Lil' Dread's egg had different markings, he hatched from a different egg, with D-Stroy commenting that he likes it because "it's a willful one", as he and D-Structs can use two Dreadtruxes to do whatever they want. However, D-Stroy doesn't care, as shown in the next episode, "Ore Hunt", where he continually abuses his Dreadtrux to maintain his control over her, even though she has no more helium ore, which is all that she eats. However, this could make him come across more as a Hate Sink and less Pure Evil, but at least it's worth mentioning. The usual villainy in the Dinotrux franchise involves vandalism and attempts to kill the main characters. However, D-Stroy goes beyond that. Even D-Structs, his younger brother, is not as heinous as him. D-Stroy has much bigger plans than him as well, as he intends to rule over another territory after taking over the Crater, and killing Ty and his friends. D-Structs seems more interested in only ruling the Crater. Also, let's also consider that while D-Structs did do what his brother did, that was only because he was pressured and manipulated into doing what D-Stroy wants. Final Verdict He's a real piece of work, so I think he counts, but I want to know what you think about this. Remember, this is just a reproposal of my first PE proposal which I did a year ago, and I got permission by an admin to do this. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals